


things you said when you thought i was asleep

by aweekofsaturdays



Series: tumblr ficlets 2015 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, College Applications, Cuddling, F/F, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/pseuds/aweekofsaturdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired in part by the last gif <a href="http://aweekofsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/121928705172">here</a>. </p><p>Cross-posted to tumblr <a href="http://aweekofsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/125788897522/for-the-writing-meme-allydia-12">here</a>, please feel free to share!</p></blockquote>





	things you said when you thought i was asleep

It’s sometimes hard to remember where they stand when there’s a new monster every week, when they spend more of their time with weapons in hand than bent over a book. Going to homeroom on Mondays always feels strange, out of place, like surfacing after a long time underwater. Shadows still startle them, strange mirages out of nightmares at the corners of their vision, but when they turn to look, nothing is ever there. 

Lydia always gets dressed in the morning with the blinders of sleep still attached, automatically choosing the most comfortable shoes of her pretty collection, top with a pattern that shifts focus, makes her look softer and less dangerous than she knows she can be. Sometimes the best way to win is to have everyone underestimate you. 

Allison never bothers with the veneer, the cold finish of her sealed into the laces of her boots and the knife she slips into the waistband of her skirt. She knows too well the cost of walking without armor, touches the scar at the base of her ribcage every morning to remind her. She’s been considering getting a tattoo there, proof of life lost and regained, but scars are their own markers of living and covering it up would feel like sacrilege. 

In the evenings or after school sometimes they curl together in different ways; books spread out on the floor and legs tucked sideways in mirror images. There’s something hesitant about the way they glance at each other, at how Lydia allows Allison to paint her nails with her steady hands and clear eyes, when they tangle together on the bed to watch new episodes of Project Runway or old reruns of Planet Earth. Their college applications lie scattered on the pink carpet of Lydia’s childhood room, and the conversation hasn’t happened yet but it’s inevitable, the questions of together and after and when things are normal again. 

Allison thinks that maybe she’s never had someone around which to arrange her orbit, could never have been anything but leader or matriarch or compatriot in other circumstances, but in this one she’s something precious, someone to be tended to and considered. Lydia dozes, gleaming hair strewn across one of the pillows, and Allison knows there’s something infinitely unreplicable about the way she’s allowed to touch, how soft Lydia’s skin is and how she’ll complain when she wakes up with her hair in snarls from sleeping with it unbound. 

“I’ll go with you anywhere,” Allison whispers, carefully sliding down to align with Lydia so that they look like two commas curled together, and no one listening would have heard a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by the last gif [here](http://aweekofsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/121928705172). 
> 
> Cross-posted to tumblr [here](http://aweekofsaturdays.tumblr.com/post/125788897522/for-the-writing-meme-allydia-12), please feel free to share!


End file.
